The Great Duelist Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Diego
Arln Marlene(Kairi has told Jaden her story, who has taken the case, and is enjoying a pipe, despite being 17 years old.) *Jaden/Basil: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. (turns to Kairi) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. *Kairi/Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my brother was gone. *Jesse/Dawson: What do you make of it? *Jaden/Basil: (begins to pace as Kairi follows him) Hmm. Pitch Black's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a human/dragon hybrid? (Kairi has stopped by the window. The Chameleon pops down from above as lightning strikes, scaring Kairi completely.) *Kairi/Olivia: Aaaaaaah! (The Chameleon yells as he falls from the roof, dropping his Molecular Transformation Cap.) *Jaden/Basil: Quickly, Jesse! We've not a moment to lose! *Jesse/Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Jaden. (They rush outside, but The Chameleon is already gone. Jaden looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk, where The Chameleon has left behind his muddy footprints.) *Jesse/Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere. *Jaden/Basil: Not quite, Jesse. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's brother - Pitch's slimy, green lackey. (To add to this pile of evidence, Jesse discovers The Chameleon has lost his Molecular Transformation Hat.) *Jesse/Dawson: Uh...Jaden? (Jaden is delighted and snatches up the hat.) *Jaden/Basil: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old boy. Ha, ha, ha! (Standing in the doorway are Kairi and Rarity, who is comforting the young girl.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. (As an excited Jaden rushes by, Rarity pulls Kairi back, glaring at Jaden for his insensitivity. Jesse enters behind him.) *Jesse/Dawson: (to Kairi) The scoundrel's quite gone. *Jaden/Basil: (throwing off his bathrobe and kicking off his slippers) Ha-ha! But not for long, Draculine. *Kairi/Olivia: (exasperated) Dragonheart! *Jaden/Basil: Whatever. (He throws his bathrobe and slippers in the closet and puts on a buttonless red jacket and a pair of white sneakers.) Now, we simply pursue our slimy, green friend until he leads us to the girl's brother. *Kairi/Olivia: (excited) Then you'll get my brother back? (She rushes over and hugs Jaden tightly.) *Jaden/Basil: Yes! (He pushes Kairi down and pulls his legs free from her grasp.) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Jesse. We must be off to...Diego's. (He retrieves a brown overcoat and Inverness cape.) *Jesse/Dawson: (confused) Diego's? *Jaden/Basil: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. (He adds a deerstalker cap to match his coat and cape.) *Jesse/Dawson: You-you want me to come? *Jaden/Basil: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army boy like you would leap at the chance for adventure. *Jesse/Dawson: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. (Kairi has changed out of the footy pajamas Rarity gave her and has changed back into her now-dry apron-like shirt, skirt, necklace, and shoes. She is also carrying an orchid backpack.) *Kairi/Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too! (As she rushes to join them, she grabs the pajamas and a periwinkle-blue sleeping bag, knocking over Jaden's violin in the process. He dives down to catch it.) (Kairi has put the pajamas and periwinkle sleeping bag into the back side of her backpack.) *Jaden/Basil: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children ages 2 to 8. (He sets the violin back on the chair.) *Kairi/Olivia: Are we going to take a cab? (Jaden sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as Kairi puts several cheese crumpets into the front side of the backpack before putting it on her back. Slightly annoyed, he takes her hand and makes her face him.) *Jaden/Basil: Oh...my dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. (Jaden sits on his violin, and accidentally by violin. He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.) *Jaden/Basil: (bitterly) Why you... Look at... (Jaden takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage.) *Jaden/Basil (growling) Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. (stamping his foot on the floor) And that is final! (Upstairs in the flat of the famous Mask, Jaden opens a small wall design, his secret passage, and peeks outside. Kairi has unknowingly followed them, and she opens it further. Jaden glares at her in annoyance, resigned to having her along.) *Jaden/Basil: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? (Kairi shushes him as two shadows approach – The Mask and North. Jaden quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open.) *The Mask/Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. *North/Dr. John H. Watson: But Mask, that music is so frightfully dull. *The Mask/Holmes: Come along. (The two men leave, leaving Jaden, Jesse, and Kairi free to come out into the open. Jaden begins to call out to his friend.) *Jaden/Basil: Diego? Diego! (Kairi tugs on Jesse's vest and whispers to him.) *Kairi/Olivia: Who is Diego? *Jesse/Dawson: Well my dear, Diego is... well, he's uh, uh... (Kairi waits for an answer as Jesse turns to Jaden, just as clueless as she is.) *Jesse/Dawson: I say Jaden, who is this chap? (Before Jaden answers, thundering footsteps approach. Towering over them is a prehistoric saber tooth tiger with orange and light brown fur and green eyes, named Diego, who is obviously very happy to see Jaden.) *Jaden/Basil: Ahh! Here he is now! (He pushes Jesse forward a Diego leans down, formally introducing the boy and tiger.) *Jaden/Basil: Jesse Anderson...Diego. (Jesse nervously bows and pats Diego's nose.) *Jesse/Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure. (Diego doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls at Jesse. Jaden moves forward and pushes Diego back.) *Jaden/Basil: Now, Diego! Diego, stop that! Diego, cease! Desist! Ha! (Jesse is trembling behind the leg of a chair. Now, Diego is sniffing around the room.) *Jaden/Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, buddy. Diego has the most splendid sense of smell of any prehistoric animal I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. (Jaden chuckles as Diego stops at a footrest, where we can see Kairi's feet from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at Diego, who seems to like her just fine.) *Kairi/Olivia: Hello, Diego! (She pats his nose and giggles as Diego sniffs her again.) *Kairi/Olivia: Silly tiger! Would you like a crumpet? (Diego nods happily as Kairi reaches into her backpack. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand. Jaden is ready to leave and reaches into his jacket pocket.) *Jaden/Basil: Here now, Diego? Diego! To the matter at hand. I want you to- (He turns, but Diego isn't listening to him, as the saber tooth tiger is on his back enjoying a belly rub from Kairi. Jaden whistles, and Diego rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot.) (Kairi slides off Diego into Jesse's arms, and Diego rolls back to his feet, facing Jaden.) *Jaden/Basil: Good, now Diego! Diego...I want you to find...this fiend! (Jaden whips out The Chamaleon's hat, and Diego starts to growl.) (Diego growls along with Jaden to drill the duelist into searching for the bad guy.) *Jaden/Basil: Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Warts on his face. (Diego pauses and looks at Jaden, confused at this last piece of the description.) *Jaden/Basil: Oh, he's a slimy, green lizard with warts on his face. (Diego starts to growl again.) *Jaden/Basil: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent? (Diego nods happily, and Jaden retrieves his leash.) *Jaden/Basil: Good boy, good boy! (Jaden turns to face Diego again, but he has turned around and is smiling at Jesse and Kairi. He moves in front of Diego.) *Jaden/Basil: Miss Drakkenfairy! *Kairi/Olivia and Jesse/Dawson: (angrily) Dragonheart! *Jaden/Basil: Whatever. Your brother is as good as found. (He hooks on Diego's leash.) Diego... (Diego strikes a "pointer" pose, ready to bolt after The Chameleon's trail.) Sic 'em! (As Diego rushes out, he accidentally stomps on Jaden. The dazed duelist manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind.) *Jaden/Basil: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! (Kairi and Jesse rush after the pair, trying to catch up.) Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes